Studying What Exactly?
by Gabi217
Summary: DG Immediately...Draco's feeling stressed during him and Ginny's study session...but who's studying what exactly? One-Shot!


Studying What Exactly?

**_(I=Draco's thoughts and words, and You is always talking about Ginny, alright? Thanks! BTW! If you don't like fluff/smut/whatever you want to call it, please don't read this, I hate flamers..)_**

I could never figure out how you do it. How you manage to entice someone so quickly and then just back away…Virginia, you are crazy.

Yes, I did agree to study with you. Study; not be sexually aroused. I didn't quite have that in mind…and damn those hips are looking so inviting.

Yes, I know the answer. You are senseless, you little wench. You laugh at my sneer, and roll your unperturbed eyes up to the heavens. You lick your lips as the silence sets in, and my dear, you are a goddess. You laugh again because I think I have insulted you somehow, although I can't quite remember what I said. You have a beautiful ass, you know? Yes, you're nodding, yes you know this. You laugh; that melody I could get used to forever.

"Are you sure that's the answer?" you say? Yes, yes that's the damn answer. You glare at me. I laugh wholeheartedly, my comfort in making you angry eases my pained arousal. You pout.

"How can you pain me so?" you say?, I shrug. Darling, you are entrancing. Once more you glare at me for no reason. It's my turn to roll my eyes as I self-consciously pull you over into my lap and wrap my arms around your waist. You close your eyes and lean back, too covered in your own thoughts to realize that you are lounging in your arch-enemy's lap.

You jerk up and off my knees, much to my dismay. You glare down at me, chocolate eyes aflame, as I stare right back. Your stare is heated, mine is soft. You got up so quick, so quick…

I sigh. Whatever, I say. You just stare down at me.

"Why did you do that?" you say? Why are you acting so different? You look hurt. I sigh. I shrug and relax into my armchair; lounging in my bedroom is comfortable as the fire crackles in the corner. I don't know, I honestly don't know…you looked so sad and alone over there in your little armchair. I couldn't resist your skin.

You laugh again. I glance up to see what's funny. Your eyes are softer now, not as angry, and a smile is peeling at your generous pink lips. You sit down in your own chair again, and cross your legs. I sigh and stare at my book, the words didn't make sense anymore. I stare at you, chewing your pencil in an adorable way, while you read away parts of that book that don't mean a thing to me.

You keep chewing. Occasionally you look up to see if I'm reading, while I shift my gaze to something less-attractive…

And yet not fast enough. You see my uneven stare, the wary look in my eyes. You shake your head and sigh.

"Not studying," you say. Studying books, no…studying you is what I could major in. Let me hold you, would you? You giggle like a schoolgirl, which technically you are, and slip away. To the door, you flee, skirt swishing at your knees. I smile. You turn to say goodbye. I cut you off with my insipid pale lips, pinning you to the door. You slip away with a sleepy grin and out the door, touching my nose with the tip of your index finger. You press it to my lips, but I murmur to you. Why do you have to leave?

"Because," you say. Because of Harry fucking Potter, hmm? Your eyes look troubled as you back away. I sigh and close the door. A white piece of parchment slips under my door.

D,

Tomorrow night at 7.

-G

Your beautiful script crawls across my paper. I grunt and toss it in the fire, closing all of my books and stacking them neatly on my desk. Something white glistens in contrast of my dark, hostile room. I approach the object wedged between your chair and the wall; your scarf. Me, being extremely curious, pull it away from where it's captivated. Bring it up to my nose. You smell so sweet…like vanilla and apples. As I close my eyes I can see you; your hair of fire and your soft, russet eyes. Your pale, tender, translucent skin…brushing against my fingertips as it had today. Your lips tasted of candy, did you know? Cherries and sweet bits of sugar… I sigh. Who are you now? Virginia, Ginny, Weasley? You aren't anyone I've seen before, yet I'm attracted to you all the same…It must be your personality. Your beautiful on the inside, you know that? As well as the outside. Your radiance is blinding to even the darkest eyes…how I wish I could make you mine once more!

I grunt. I don't need you. I am the Slytherin Prince; The Prince of Slytherins. I don't need a Gryffindor; pfft. You'll live, right? Without me to be there and feed you with my kisses and press you against my door…

Stop doing that. I'm being completely civil…I'll just have to wait until tomorrow night, hmm. Yes. Tomorrow night. I closed my eyes, greeting my dreams with pleasure.

You knocked at exactly 7 sharp, whispering the password softly and slipping into my room, setting your things out across my study table. You'd seated yourself in your seat, grinning softly to me. I smirked. You laughed. I collapsed into the opposite seat, ready for your game of hard-to-get and prepared to study; not the books but that sensual body across from me. The very thought makes me shudder….

You'd worn this very comfortable looking dress tonight. It was slimming, I dare say; but it was a deep green and as you sat it rose up to your thighs. It was strapless, showing off those wonderful shoulders. You sighed and pulled out a normal Muggle pencil; you'd been using those since Hermione came back from vacation. Supposedly those were souvenirs…how Mudblood-ish.

You mumbled something incoherent and started to scribble something down on you parchment, but I sighed instead. You glanced up at me, a teasing look on your face. I rocked my head back and forth and wriggled in my seat, trying to ease that discomfort inside me. 'Stop looking at me like that,' I wanted to say.

"Something the matter?" you say? No, nothing except the fact that you're fucking setting me off in my pants, I say. You laugh gently and poke the fire with the poker. You tell me I have to wait. Well, waiting is never easy for me doll…come here. You look at me. Somehow, overnight, you seemed to have changed from good girl to…to…something else. I put my head down and sigh, staring at those little scribbled letters in my book that didn't make any sense. I wanted to concentrate but that redhead…, that redhead across from me was distracting. I growled as she came back over to sit down, and grabbed your hips again as I had last night. You collapsed atop my throbbing member and I seemed to groan, I can't actually remember doing that though. You only laughed and drummed your fingers along my thighs, laughing to yourself.

I snarl at you and lean my head forward, licking your neck gently, blowing cold air onto the spot. You gasp. I can't help but smirk. Do you like that? I ask, smiling briefly before licking you again. I planted butterfly kisses and pure love bites all over your neck and jaw line, as far as I could reach. You scooted off, grabbing my shirt collar. You silly little thing you, pulling me to my own bed. You giggle madly, teasing russet eyes staring at me without so much as a blink. You collapse and wriggle around on my bed, your dress falling up just a little bit. I open my mouth in pure hunger; I know you aren't a virgin. You belong to me, do you not?

You laugh and respond. Yes, you do you say. I smile back and pounce you, pushing that dress of yours up. Your hair flopped around on the bed in a tiny ocean of red curls, and I smile at you and nip your jaw line again. You giggle more.

When I finally de-clothed you all the way, and you've removed my pants, So I guess we both know where to get from here.

Ecstasy is all I feel. I can't seem to pull my thoughts into straight lines as I'm surrounded by your fleshy walls, breathing heavily into your neck. I groan and push and pull as you mumble incoherently into my skin. Your nails, damnit woman, your nails will make me bleed…do you care? You laugh airily and I could've mistaken it for a sigh had your body not vibrated against and around me.

A shudder and a scream as I gently massage your most delicate of places…Yes Ginny you are my wonder woman…another scream and loud moans as I feel you shuddering beneath me, your wave of ecstasy crashing down on me in a quick, strong release. I lick your nose gently and you move your hands from my hair to grab my arse, laughing gently, making me yell out as I spill everything I had for you inside you.

You're still giggling as I fall upon you, panting heavily. You move to pull one of my bathrobes down as I roll off of you, massaging your smooth legs and watching as the silk of the robe caresses your features. You tie it tightly as you seat yourself lazily in your armchair, grabbing your pencil and twisting it around in your hair until you push it in, a curly, messed bun held by a pencil topping your head. You grin at me seducingly and tilt your head, and pat the seat across from you, widening your tired eyes in a pleading gesture and I laugh a tired laugh. Pulling another bathrobe from the wall, I tie it around my waist, approaching the chair. But as you rise to move I pin you to my door, nipping your nose and collarbone with gentle kisses as you slip away from my grasp, back into your seat.

"I thought we were here to study?" you say? Yes, we're here to study, I laugh. But with your around, I can't help but surrender to my sexual arousal.


End file.
